


Hetalia-chan wa kataritai

by Makitasama



Series: Crossover [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 亜人ちゃんは語りたい | Demi-chan wa Kataritai | Interviews with Monster Girls (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, School
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Que dia sensacional! Países saindo dos livros de História e de Geografia, algo inimaginável que aconteceu e mudou completamente meu dia para melhor.
Series: Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649089
Kudos: 1





	Hetalia-chan wa kataritai

Mais um dia indo para a escola, um local maravilhoso em que podemos conhecer pessoas novas, além de fazermos diversas amizades com essa gente diferente e cheia de energia.

— Machi! — Que raro ver a Hikari chegando cedo, vai ver que hoje ela deu um jeito de se arrumar com uma velocidade maior.

— Chegou cedo hoje, é bom te ver empenhada com a escola. — Ela riu bastante, como se eu tivesse falado algo estranho.

— Que nada, eu só cheguei antes para ver se os boatos eram verdade, mas tem algo estranho, cadê o sensei? — Meu coração acelerou em pensar naquele homem maravilhoso, até notar que de fato ele não estava na escola, pelo menos não aonde costumamos encontrá-lo sempre.

Começamos a procurá-lo, nisso o encontramos na sua sala de pesquisa intrigado com algum assunto, pois seus cabelos possuíam uma bagunça evidente, deixando-nos curiosas sobre qual seria esse tal problema dele.

— Sensei? O que houve? — Ele se assustou com a nossa presença, contudo pouco depois já falou para nós qual era a pesquisa do momento.

— Ouvi alunos falarem sobre países saírem dos livros de História e Geografia, porém isso não faz sentido nenhum! Como que os países sairiam dos livros?! Isso é contra toda e qualquer lei já existente das ciências! — Nós fizemos ele se acalmar, senão teríamos problemas sérios por conta da gritaria dentro do ambiente escolar.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, se nós virmos esse evento, falaremos para você. — Ele concordou e por coincidência, bateu o nosso sinal da primeira aula.

Saímos da sala dele e fomos correndo esperar os professores, pois se nós chegássemos um pouco depois deles estaríamos ferradas.

Terminada a aula, afinal, narrar ela seria bem chato, não percebemos nada demais em nossos livros, mas pode ser que eles só apareçam quando são as aulas especificas.

Esperamos chegar a tais aulas, quando notamos figuras humanas conversando dentro do nosso material, dando-nos medo pelo ocorrido sem sentido.

— Não sei como eu ainda te aguento, espera ai, eu nunca te aguentei mesmo.

— Como é?! — Uma briga começava e eu sequer conseguia prestar atenção na matéria por conta disso, irritando-me bastante.

Foi quando eles decidiram passar do papel para a classe, fazendo-me ficar com meu coração acelerado diante do medo de uma bronca imensa. Ainda sim permaneci com os olhos fixados em minha professora para provar não ser culpa minha.

Assim que a mulher se aproximou de mim, falou para eu ficar calma, já que não era um problema isso acontecer mais uma vez. Com isso pensei seriamente em quão nervosa eu estava ficando com essa aparição.

Terminada mais uma rodada de informações, corri ao sensei, visto que o intervalo havia chegado, logo dei de cara com a porta por me esquecer de abri-la antes de entrar.

— Sensei! Consegui trazê-los até aqui! — O olhar maravilhado me fazia sentir bem com a minha determinação de chamá-los para vim comigo, se bem que o francês foi bem fácil, mas o inglês foi um horror de dificuldade.

— Antes de mais nada, quem são vocês?! E o que estão fazendo com os meus alunos?! — O homem com barba se escondia atrás do outro loiro, mostrando a sua fragilidade diante das pessoas.

— Calma aí um pouco, nós não viemos acabar com a sua escola ou com seus alunos. É que ficamos com problemas em nossos países, nisso resolvemos procurar um meio de resolvê-los. — Quase que o professor os ataca de novo, contudo eu o parei antes que fosse tarde. — Em um dos acordos houve um erro e um aliado foi sugado para fora do nosso mundo, deixando-nos com um medo absurdo.

— Vocês não sabem como isso aconteceu? Por que isso aconteceu? Deve ter uma explicação.

— Pois bem, tentamos pesquisar isso em todos os lugares possíveis, mas nada explicava essa condição estranha, obrigando-nos a desistir de uma vez por todas. — Foi a história mais louca que eu ouvi na minha vida, mas eu não podia esperar menos de países humanizados.

Tive de deixá-los sozinhos com o sensei, senão eu ficaria sem comer durante o intervalo e isso não é nada legal.

Corri outra vez até a sala para pegar minha marmita e acabei me esbarrando com outro país personificado.

Seus olhos em tons roxeados iguais os do França, os cabelos em tons um pouco mais escuros, junto aos óculos e um urso polar, características poucos usuais dentro do ambiente escolar.

Pedi desculpas diversas vezes, porém ele pouco se importou com o meu ato anterior, tanto que aceitou meus pedidos somente por educação, afinal, ele sabia que eu não queria ter feito aquilo.

— Fique tranquila, isso acontece. Eu já estou feliz por você poder me ver. — Não entendi bem o final, entretanto isso não me interessa, pois eu não faço parte daquele mundo.

— Para onde vai? Se quiser ainda tem uma cadeira disponível na minha classe. — Satou apareceu do nada para perguntar a ele sobre isso e de fato essa pessoa parece bem jovem para ser um país.

— Eu estava procurando a saída, mas já que aqui todos podem me enxergar, vou aproveitar esse momento único. — Todos nós fomos para a minha sala, causando-me uma sensação diferente, algo que eu jamais havia sentido por outros meninos dessa escola.

Ignorei esse sentimento para pensar somente em assuntos importantes no momento, como passar de ano, passar no vestibular, estudar em uma faculdade, esse tipo de coisa que me garante um trabalho bom.

Só sei que não vai adiantar em nada namorar com um país, imagina como seria estranho esse namoro? Nem consigo imaginar algo desse nível.

Ao deixar meus pensamentos de lado, notei a rapidez para chegarmos até o local, como se ele não fosse impactado pelo efeito afrodisíaco da professora, quem diria.

— Aqui estamos. Aproveite o resto de intervalo, porque logo mais teremos aula de novo, se é que você já não sabe disso.

— Sei sim e obrigado. É bem melhor do que a minha escola antiga, então estou bem feliz aqui. — A voz bem calma, com um tom doce fazia-me lembrar de um travesseiro, por mais sem sentido que isso pareça.

Após terminarmos o nosso intervalo, tudo voltou ao normal, pelo menos eu achava isso.

Não demorou nada para outros países aparecerem do nada, atrapalhando-nos de uma forma irritante.

— Eles são assim mesmo, é só ignorar. — Fiz o que ele recomendou e tudo voltou a como era antes.

De fato foi um dia bem louco, contudo adorei essa diversão e eu desejaria que ela jamais terminasse.

Enfim, voltei à sala e ele estava ainda com os dois, conversando como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Descobri muita coisa, então meu trabalho foi feito. De resto, agora voltarei ao meu trabalho com vocês, garotas. — Sorrimos juntos e mais um dia escolar acabava de ocorrer.


End file.
